


Day three; Magic

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Two twins with some cool fire magic.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day three; Magic

Her phone rang. It wasn’t unusual for people to call; that’s how she got work, but it was unusual for someone to call at 5 in the morning when her nocturnal self was getting ready to sleep. She sighed as she answered her phone.  


“Rivit speaking.” She said.  


“Oh, good, you are awake!” A familiar voice said. “So, uh, me and Hugo got into a bit of a...disagreement with some guys on the way to work and, well, instead of burning down the neighborhood in a fight, ya think you can bring some of your sleepy potions to work?” He tried to mask any panic or fatigue in his voice from running, though it was hard to sound alright on the phone while running as fast as you could.  


“I don’t have any premade, just, uh, figure something out till I can make one, shouldn’t take long. Don’t die, ok? Use your magic, just, I don’t know, try and fight in the street, away from buildings!” Rivit yelled into the phone. She grabbed ingredients off the shelves of her basement, throwing them in the cauldron at the center of the room. “I’ll be there in, like, ten minutes, now hang up and save your asses!”  


“Rivit I-” The moon witch hung up her phone, cutting the man off. “Oh fuck, ok. Hugo! Rivit said to save our asses! And fight in the street!”  


“Fight in the- is she crazy?!” Hugo yelled, his work back tucked under his arm like a football. “She didn’t have any potions on hand?”  


“Nope! She said about ten minutes!”  


“Ten minutes?! We’re gonna burn the damn block down if we fight them, Hinge!”  


“You might, all I’m gonna burn are the bastards chasing us!” Hinge skidded to a stop and turned to face the group chasing him and his brother. “Let’s go, assholes!” He yelled with flames bursting from the palms of his hands, the markings on his face glowing a bright red.  
The younger twin charged at the group, hands engulfed in flames.  


“Hinge! Wait!” Hugo yelled. He knew it was too late to stop his brother, but he really didn’t want to fight; he only knew how to use long ranged attacks compared to Hinge only knowing close ranged attacks. He only watched as Hinge was swarmed by the group, his flames slowly getting smothered by the punches and kicks from the angry group.  


“Shit, shit, fuck! Hinge! I’ll...I’ll buy you a new shirt!” Hugo let his hands ignite, his own markings glowing red as he took aim at the group. A stream of fire exploded from his hands, lighting the street up with a red glow. His fire engulfed the group. They screamed and started to drop like flies. Hair and clothes were burned as well as the asphalt on the street. Paint started to peel off cars, houses, and whatever else was close to the heat.  


When Hugo stopped, he saw the charred surroundings as well as the assailants, Hinge, however, was fine, his clothes, not so much. He was in threads, soot coated his face and body, though his markings were still as bright as could be. He looked at the people on the ground, then as his brother, back at the group, then back at his brother, a huge smile on his face this time.  


“When the hell did you learn to do that?!” Hinge yelled excitedly.  


“I’ll explain later, let’s just, uh, get out of here. I’m sure our boss’ll understand why we’re late.” Hugo said with a nervous chuckle.


End file.
